spongebobfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Michał Szpak
Michał Szpak (ur. 26 listopada 1990 w Jaśle) – polski piosenkarz wykonujący muzykę inspirowaną brzmieniem z lat 80. i 90. XX wieku8, z pogranicza popu123, rocka145, pop-rocka6, muzyki symfonicznej89, ballady i pop opery7. Zdobywca drugiego miejsca w programie talent show TVN X-Factor (2011). Zwycięzca Festiwalu Piosenki Rosyjskiej z utworem „Oczy czarne” (2013). Laureat nagrody SuperPremiery na 52. Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu (2015)10. Reprezentant Polski z utworem „Color of Your Life” w 61. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji (2016). Laureat nagrody w kategorii SuperArtysta oraz Grand Prix Złote Opole 2016 na 53. Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu (2016) Wczesne lata Urodził się w rodzinie o muzycznych tradycjach. Jego ojciec, Andrzej, śpiewał w chórze, natomiast matka (zm. 5 marca 201511) śpiewała i grała na gitarze. Ma dwoje starszego rodzeństwa: brata Damiana, który jest bokserem, i siostrę Marlenę, która jest śpiewaczką operową, a także młodszą siostrę Ewę. Uczęszczał przez rok do liceum w Zespole Szkół w Jaśle, następnie do Liceum Ogólnokształcącego im. Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie w Kołaczycach12 Zadebiutował na scenie w wieku dziewięciu lat występem w Domu Kultury w Jaśle podczas konkursu na pastorałki, na którym zdobył nagrodę. Niedługo później zaczął śpiewać w lokalnym chórze. W latach gimnazjalnych na trzy lata przerwał występy wokalne z powodu mutacji głosu13. W liceum powrócił do występów. Został wokalistą hard rockowego zespołu Whiplash, w którym występował wraz z przyjacielem, Kamilem Czaplą14. 2011–2012: X Factor, Taniec z gwiazdami i XI Wiosną 2011 zgłosił się na przesłuchania do pierwszej edycji talent show TVN X Factor. Jego androgyniczny wygląd wzbudził dezaprobatę oraz lekceważące podejście widzów podczas występu przed jurorami15, ale po wykonaniu piosenki „Dziwny jest ten świat” z repertuaru Czesława Niemena otrzymał od publiczności owacje na stojąco16. Decyzją jurorów, tj. Czesława Mozila, Kuby Wojewódzkiego i Mai Sablewskiej, przeszedł do następnego etapu, tzw. „bootcampu”. Trafił do grupy „16–24”, kierowanej przez Wojewódzkiego. W domu jurorskim wykonał utwór „Szczęśliwej drogi już czas” i przeszedł do etapu odcinków na żywo17. Po sześciu odcinkach dotarł do finału, rozgrywanego 5 czerwca, i zajął drugie miejsce, przegrywając z Gienkiem Loską18. W trakcie udziału w talent show zaśpiewał piosenki, takie jak m.in.: „Californication”, „I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing” „Fever”, „You Are So Beautiful”, „Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door” oraz „Hallelujah” w duecie z Alexandrą Burke. 14 czerwca 2011 był jednym z gości 303. odcinka talk-showu Kuba Wojewódzki. 18 czerwca był jedną z gwiazd czwartej edycji Orange Warsaw Festival19. Wystąpił też jako support przed koncertem Suzanne Vega w Polsce20. Od 4 września do 6 listopada brał udział w trzynastej edycji programu TVN Taniec z gwiazdami. Jego partnerką taneczną była Paulina Biernat, z którą dotarł do dziesiątego odcinka programu, zajmując piąte miejsce na czternaście par21. Pod koniec 2011 wydał swój debiutancki minialbum studyjny, zatytułowany XI, który wydany został przez wytwórnię Universal Music Polska22. 7 grudnia był gościem muzycznym finałowego odcinka drugiej edycji programu TVN 2015–2016: Byle być sobą i Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji| edytuj kod W kwietniu 2015 wydał singiel „Real Hero”, zwiastujący jego debiutancki, długogrający album studyjny26. W maju był jednym z gości programu TVN Project Runway27. 12 czerwca opublikował polskojęzyczną wersję utworu „Real Hero” – „Jesteś bohaterem”, z którą 13 czerwca wygrał konkurs „SuperPremiery” podczas 52. KFPP w Opolu. 23 października wydał teledysk do utworu „Byle być sobą”, będącego kolejnym singlem zwiastującym jego debiutancką płytę studyjną. Album Byle być sobą, który zadedykował zmarłej matce, miał swoją premierę 13 listopada28. Wydawnictwo uplasowało się na pierwszym miejscu na oficjalnej polskiej liście sprzedaży – OLiS29. Album uzyskał status podwójnej platynowej płyty, sprzedając się w nakładzie przekraczającym 60 tysięcy egzemplarzy3031. 31 grudnia uświetnił swoim występem plenerowy koncert sylwestrowy organizowany na Rynku w Krakowie. Kilka dni później wyjechał do Republiki Południowej Afryki, gdzie nagrywał reality show TVN Agent – Gwiazdy. Z programu odpadł w czwartym odcinku, zajmując dziesiąte miejsce W 2015 wyraził chęć wzięcia udziału w 61. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji33. W grudniu opublikował teledysk do piosenki „Such Is Life”, która miała być jego eurowizyjną propozycją wysłaną do Telewizji Polskiej34. Ostatecznie do selekcji zgłosił się z piosenką „Color of Your Life”35, z którą zakwalifikował się do finału krajowych eliminacji36, rozgrywanego 5 marca 2016. W finale selekcji wystąpił jako siódmy w kolejności i zajął ostatecznie pierwsze miejsce po zdobyciu 35,89% poparcia telewidzów, zostając reprezentantem Polski w 61. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji w Sztokholmie37. Przed występem w konkursie wziął udział w kilku koncertach promocyjnych: Eurovision in Concert w Amsterdamie, Israel Calling w Tel-Awiwie i London Eurovision Party w Londynie. 12 maja wystąpił w drugim półfinale konkursu i z szóstego miejsca awansował do finału, rozgrywanego 14 maja. Zajął w nim ósme miejsce po zdobyciu 229 punktów, w tym 7 punktów od jurorów (25. miejsce) oraz 222 punkty od widzów (3. miejsce)3839. W czerwcu wziął udział w LIII Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu; 4 czerwca zdobył tytuł „SuperArtysty Roku” za singiel „Byle być sobą”, a 5 czerwca wystąpił w koncercie „Złote Opole”, na którym zdobył Grand Prix Opola za utwór „Jesteś bohaterem”40. Niedługo po festiwalu przyjął zaproszenie do udziału w Life Festival Oświęcim 2016, występując w koncercie „ABBA – miłosna opowieść symfoniczna”41. Latem wyruszył w wielotygodniową trasę koncertową po miastach nadbałtyckich. W sierpniu wziął udział w koncertach „Morze Przebojów! Koszalin” transmitowanych przez stację TVN42 oraz „Muzyczne Hity Teleexpressu” telewizyjnej „Jedynki”43. Jesienią wystąpił podczas 6. edycji festiwalu Eurovision Live Concert w Setúbalu, a w październiku na koncercie w Danii4445 W październiku zagrał koncert na warszawskim Torwarze, podczas którego odebrał certyfikat platynowej płyty za album pt. Byle być sobą. W listopadzie zagrał trzy koncerty zagraniczne: wystąpił podczas 24. Rock & Chanson Festival w niemieckiej Kolonii46, na przyjęciu z okazji 10-lecia Polskiego Radia Londyn w londyńskim klubie O2 Shepherd’s Bush Empire47 oraz na koncercie w dublińskim klubie Opium Room48. 31 grudnia wystąpił podczas Sylwestra z Dwójką w Zakopanem przez TVP2 Od początku 2017 nieustannie koncertował. W styczniu był gwiazdą 25. Finału WOŚP w Koninie49. W marcu w Piotrkowie Trybunalskim zaśpiewał obok węgierskiego zespołu Omega na koncercie z okazji Dni Przyjaźni Polsko-Węgierskiej, w których wzięli udział prezydenci obu krajów50. W kwietniu zagrał koncert w Brukseli51. Latem, poza koncertami plenerowymi, np. w ramach trasy Lata z Radiem, udał się ponownie w nadmorską trasę Color of Your Life5253. Dwukrotnie wystąpił też na deskach Opery Leśnej w Sopocie: w maju podczas Koncertu Platynowego w ramach Sopot Hit Festiwal54 oraz w sierpniu na Top of The Top Festival 2017 W międzyczasie wziął udział w innych projektach muzycznych, m.in. z wykonawcami muzyki klasycznej z orkiestrami symfonicznymi i śpiewakami operowymi. W grudniu 2016 w łódzkiej Atlas Arenie wystąpił w ramach projektu Queen Symfonicznie56. W styczniu 2017wystąpił podczas Poznańskiego Koncertu Noworocznego w Sali Ziemi, m.in. ze śpiewaczką operową Grażyną Brodzińską575859. W tym samym miesiącu zaśpiewał podczas cyklu koncertów noworocznych w kościele pw. Trójcy Przenajświętszej w Rybniku-Popielowie606162. W kolejnych miesiącach zagrał m.in. dwa koncerty z big-bandem emBand z Jaworzna ze specjalnymi aranżacjami orkiestrowymi swoich utworów; jeden z występów odbył się w ramach Summer Music Festival 2017 w Kopalni Soli w Wieliczce6364. Na początku czerwca 2017 wydał teledysk do singla „Tic Tac Clock”. Latem objął funkcję trenera w ósmej edycji programu TVP2 The Voice of Poland65. 25 listopada jego podopieczna, Marta Gałuszewska, została laureatką programu. W finale programu zaśpiewał z nią swój nowy singiel „Don’t Poison Your Heart”. Wcześniej, we wrześniu zagrał koncert w Wiedniu66 31 grudnia był jedną z gwiazd koncertu sylwestrowego, organizowanego przez TVP2 w Zakopanem. Poza własnymi utworami zaśpiewał m.in. w duecie z Marylą Rodowiczpiosenkę „Ale to już było” z repertuaru artystki67. W 2018 odbył trasę koncertową Classica Tour z gościnnym udziałem swojej siostry, sopranistki Marleny Szpak6869 Trasa, która liczyła ponad dwadzieścia występów w filharmoniach i teatrach, zakończyła się 28 kwietnia koncertem w Chicago z gościnnym udziałem „Paderewski Symphony Orchestra”70. Latem objął funkcję jurora w dziewiątej edycji programu The Voice of Poland. 7 września wydał swój drugi album studyjny, zatytułowany Dreamer. Pozostałymi singlami z płyty zostały piosenki: „King of the Season”, „Rainbow” i „Dreamer (Thanks To You My Friends)”. Ciekawostki dabiłgował ☀Jack Kahuna Laguna Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Prawdziwe życie Kategoria:Polacy